Ep. 36 Ancient Memories Chapter Two
Finally nearing the edge of the Ring of Storms, the party is attacked by two elementals! The party makes quick work of them, and finally free themselves from the Ring of Storms. Luckily, Drakir knows where some giant ruins are not far off and is willing to lead them there. At some point on the four hour trek, Dex stops them and addressed what happened when he lost control of his lycanthropy. They have a lengthy discussion about when he should be cured, which ends when he tells Beric to do it when he feels the need and Beric immediately reaches out and uses Remove Curse on him. Drakir, being the least invested in what happens to Dex, is the only one to notice them being ambushed by four tigers. He casts a spell to tame twoSadly, Drakir refuses to let Dex or Booyah ride one. and uses it to fight the others, and the tigers are quickly defeated. Synopsis Elementals attack An air and a water elementals appear in the Ring of Storms just as the party is making their exit. Dex bites one and Drakir throws a Shadowblade at one, while Beric freezes the water one is his Ray of Frost and Booyah shoots one with a crossbow. The water elemental crashes over Beric and reforms, drowning him in the water. Drakir is flung twenty feet away and lies prone after the air elemental rushes him. Booyah shoots at the water elemental and it rips apart, causing Beric to fall to the ground, gasping for air. Another few attacks, and an old battered trees gives way behind the air elemental and crushes it. No more lycanthropy The party makes their way of out of Ring of Storms. They're not sure where to go next, until Drakir mentions some giant ruins he knows of about that are "a short walk" to the south—occupied by fire giants. Dex makes the offer for Drakir to come with them, and with a rueful expression, Drakir accepts. After a time of walking, Dex suggests something he really doesn't want to: the removal of his lycanthropy. He starts by saying they'll work towards a cure, and when Beric admits he can cure him right then and there, Dex backtracks. Maybe sure him when he loses control again. It takes some convincing for Dex to accept that that's not a viable option, but the most he's swayed is to say Beric can cure him when he sees fit. As soon as he turns away, Beric reaches out and takes away his lycanthropy. Meanwhile, Drakir had been standing behind Dex, gesturing at him as if to bash him over the head and giving Booyah a quizzical look. Tiger stratos Being the only one not involved in the conversation, Drakir notices a tiger about to leap onto him, and gives a firm, "Down." Two of the tigers are turned into stratoi by his Animal Friendship spell. Dex mournfully pulls out his ribbonweave, missing his claws already. The team make quick work of the tigers and continue on their way. Dex inquires if he could ride one, already anticipating the fun story he can tell, but Drakir crushes his hopes and uses them to scout instead. Locations * Xen'drik Spells * Beric ** Ray of Frost 0:04:35 0:18:21 ** Searing Smite 0:09:53 ** Remove Curse 0:40:57 * Drakir ** Animal Friendship 0:45:34 0:47:30 Quotes 0:18:02 0:32:21 0:37:22 0:54:36 Trivia * Philip is the first to roll a natural 20 after their new Triumph/Despair rule, but it's on a skill check and doesn't yet count in affecting the narrative. The first combat natural 20 goes to Randy. References and Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Xen'drik